


Ride in the Real

by huneypetal



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huneypetal/pseuds/huneypetal
Summary: There is only so much you can do to protect the one you love in the Entities Realm. What happens when you can no longer protect them and have no idea if they are safe?
Relationships: Cheryl Mason/Yui Kimura, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith
Kudos: 7





	Ride in the Real

_"Hey, hey, look at me," Yui breathed out softly. Her eyes scanned Cheryl's face, watching the blood slowly spill from her lips. Yui's calloused hand lifted shakily to hold Cheryl's hand in her own, “We’ll be okay… when... When we get out of here, I’ll give you a ride on my motorcycle. I promise. Haven’t you always wanted that?” With her words, the ground shook, indicating the end game collapse. Cheryl’s gaze stayed locked on Yui as a single tear rolled down her cheek, the haziness of her green eyes indicating she wouldn’t be there much longer. Cheryl’s lips moved silently as she tried but failed to respond. Yui simply laid there. She wanted to squeeze Cheryl’s hand - to tell her it was okay, they’re okay, it’ll be over soon, but the blood loss was getting to her, and she couldn’t._

_A sob escaped her lips as she watched the life finally fade from Cheryl’s eyes for about the ten millionth time since they’ve been in this realm. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she felt the strong hand of the killer pick her up. Feeling too drained from blood loss, she didn’t bother to struggle. She was dead anyway - Cheryl was dead, and Steve and Quentin had long since escaped the trial. There was no one to save her now. When the hook inevitably slipped through her shoulder blade, she let out an agonizing scream of pain, her legs kicking out to try and attempt to hit the killer. The smiling mask of the leader of The Legion stared at her struggling form - that was all she recalled before being stabbed and taken away by the entity back to the campfire._

__It has probably been years since they had been stuck in the realm - repeating the endless cycle of death and survival. There was supposedly no escape from it. Dwight, Jake, Claudette, and Meg were some of the first survivors, the ones who had been there since the beginning. They aren’t sure if there was more before them, but they do know that it has been impossibly long since they had arrived. All they do is sit and wait for them to be thrown into another trial, hour after hour, hoping they can escape without the memory of new excruciating pain._ _

__Yui immediately took interest in Cheryl when she arrived in the fog. Her timid body showed that she was confused and probably afraid. She made sure to take her in under her wing, to show her what she should and shouldn’t do when they were in a trial together, and how to properly defend against a killer as best as possible. Cheryl was a quick learner, albeit still timid and quiet around others, she wasn’t afraid to stand up for herself against a killer._ _

__She was always able to help the obsession slip through the killers' fingers, easily knew when a killer was around, could protect generators, and was able to stay strong, even when she had been hurt. Cheryl eventually became a useful asset to the matches she was in - so much so that she began to become close to the other survivors._ _

__Yui noticed how close Quentin and Cheryl had gotten - those two were almost like two peas in a pod. It made Yui jealous. She never wanted to impose on anyone's relationships, but she was terrified that Quentin may have gotten to Cheryl before she did, and it rubbed her the wrong way. Yui shifted her weight on the log she sat on, Cheryl to her left and Jane to her right. Cheryl nudged Yui’s leg with her own, and Yui shifted her gaze to meet the blondes. “Are you okay?” Cheryl showed visible worry on her face. Of course, she had noticed Yui acting strange, they were almost like two peas in a pod, too. Yui wanted to only nod and get it over with, but instead leaned over towards her a little, “Will you follow me? I need to talk to you.” That statement would make anyone's heart race - with a bit of nervous energy, Cheryl nodded and got up from her spot with Yui. “We’ll be right back,” Yui glared, chiding the prying eyes of their fellow survivors._ _

__Once they arrived at the shack they had shared many moments in, Yui turned to Cheryl, her gaze soft. “I miss you,” she mumbled. The shock was evident on Cheryl’s face. “What do you mean? We’re together all the time.” The shorter female stepped closer to Yui, her hand reaching out to grab hers. “No, no, I mean... I miss having you to myself, I think. You’ve become stronger. More confident. I shouldn’t be like this, I know, but... I think I’m jealous,” her voice dropped to a whisper as their hands intertwined. She wanted to mention Quentin, but deemed it a bad idea and left it alone. It felt like they were stuck like that for an eternity. Like Cheryl’s hand in hers was glued, and they’d never be separated again._ _

__Yui’s heart skipped a beat when she felt Cheryl’s presence directly against her. She was hugging her. Cheryl’s arms wrapped themselves around her neck as Yui’s hands moved to wrap around her waist. “Don’t worry, okay? I always make sure you’re the first person I help when we’re together. You’re my top priority,” Cheryl mumbled against the female's chest. Yui closed her eyes, her head laying against the top of Cheryl’s. “I believe you,” was all Yui replied._ _

__In a disappointing change of events, one second Yui was hugging Cheryl, and the next she was in a trial with Ace, Quentin, and Steve. She looked at the three men, smiling softly at them and nodding. They began to engage in conversation, but she decided not to join today._ _

__Before and after each trial, they each got a scroll. It showed what they were allowed to bring to the match, what clothes they could wear, and how close to fully prestiging they were. It felt like a sick game._ _

__Her smile faded as she held the scroll, looking at her bloodweb. She was close to fully prestiging. She could probably finish after this match if she wanted to. She didn’t. She was one of the only people in the match who was close to it, other than Quentin. Her gaze looked up at the mentioned male. He didn’t seem nervous about the fact he was close, even though he didn’t know what would happen if anything ever did. She looked back down at her scroll, before putting it back on its pedestal, indicating she was ready for the match to begin._ _

__The match was slow. Unbearably slow. Yui just wanted to get back to the fire, to talk to Cheryl, anything but watch her teammates get murdered. Yui was currently set to work on a generator, Quentin sat beside her with his hands dug deep inside of the generator, begging it to work. Her gaze kept lingering on the male, taking in his features. She could see why Cheryl may be interested in him - he wasn’t entirely bad looking, but not her taste._ _

__Yui let out of a gasp as her fingers slipped, covering her face as sparks flew around her and the generator boomed in her ears. Out of shock, Quentin let his hands fall from his side of the generator, before looking at Yui. “Are you okay?” He genuinely seemed worried - not mad, like how David or Meg would have been. They were harsh sometimes. “Uhm, yeah,” she nodded, mentally berating herself for getting distracted so easily. Her hands grabbed the wires in front of her and set back to work on the generator. Quentin dismissed the strange behavior easily, knowing how easy it was to get distracted by small things. He set back to work on the generator as well, it ringing to life a split second later.  
Without a second thought, Yui left the generator, not wanting Quentin to even have the chance to talk to her. She wasn’t being mean, she just knew he would be too much of a distraction if she stuck around him any longer. All she wanted was to get them out of this match, and to be safe at the campfire, sitting next to Cheryl. _ _

__Her thoughts were interrupted by Steve screaming, who had just been hooked right next to her. She crouched down against a stack of hay - it scratched through her thin jacket, but she ignored it, being as quiet as possible while she waited for the spirit to go away. Once the small killer had disappeared, Yui jumped up from her spot and sprinted to Steve, grabbing him under his arms and pulling him off the hook with ease. “Thank you,” he whined out. As much as Yui liked Steve, she always thought he whined too much during matches - he was always so loud. “Just be quiet,” she shushed, leading him over to a safe spot that would allow them to escape the killer if she were to return._ _

__“I’m going to lift the back of your shirt to clean your wound, okay?” Yui warned him, knowing he’ll probably whine a little at the pain. He nodded, making a joke all the while, “If you want to see me shirtless, you know you can just ask.” Yui let out a dry laugh. “I want to get you patched up and out of this hellhole. I can leave you to get hooked again, though.” Steve awkwardly laughed and allowed Yui to lift his shirt, wincing at the cold liquid she pressed to his back. “I feel like you’ve been in a weird mood lately, Kimura. You can talk to me, I’m a pro at dealing with feelings.” Yui scoffed, “I’m sure you are, Harrington.” Her hands set to work at bandaging him, but she accidentally pressed a bit too hard on the wound, making Steve cry out._ _

__Quentin was hard at work distracting the killer, having seen Steve and Yui healing in a safe spot. His ears perked when he heard Steve cry, knowing that The Spirit would set her way towards the noise. He quickly turned around, noticing her body twitch eerily. She was spirit walking. His heart dropped, and he ran towards where he last saw his two teammates. He hoped Ace was working on the last generator - they needed to get out of there. “Steve, Yui!” He screamed out. “Move!” Yui could hear the faint gust of wind as the Spirit appeared in front of them. If she was fast enough, she could’ve blocked Steve from getting hit, but she was distracted by Quentin’s wail. Suddenly, everything was going too fast. The last generator popped, and Steve was downed with a scream. Everybody’s bodies pulsed, making it known that he was downed._ _

__Yui stared at the Spirit, her heart pounding. The blonde waited for the killer to make a move at Steve, before quickly reaching down and grabbing his ankles, pulling him away from her grabbing hands. Steve let out a shocked gasp as she dragged him across the ground. Yui’s brown orbs followed Quentin in the background, watching him fast vault a window to distract her. The Spirit turned her attention to the male, and she opted to deal with him instead of Yui and Steve. Yui set to work on helping Steve up, being careful of his wounds. The gate hadn’t been opened yet, which meant that Ace probably either hadn’t bothered with it, or 99’d it. She hoped he 99’d it._ _

__“I should’ve moved faster, I’m sorry,” Yui frowned as they ran as quickly as possible to the nearest exit gate. “It’s alright,” Steve replied with a moan. As they arrived at the exit gate, Ace opened it quickly. Steve ran forward with haste, while Yui stayed behind to make sure Steve got out safely, and to wait for Quentin. Ace desperately tended to Steve’s wounds with a fancy medkit he found, and Yui stood outside of the exit gate, keeping watch for Quentin. Her heart dropped when she heard a sudden gust of wind whip past her. She turned to Steve and Ace. “Leave!” She screamed, before running out back into the trial to find Quentin. She wasn’t leaving without everybody._ _

__Her heart began to race while she was running. She spared a glance behind her, seeing that the killer was hot on her trail. She pressed on, noticing a glimpse of blue as she ran by a haystack. He was hiding. She threw her hand in the direction of the exit gate, very subtly trying to tell him to leave. She continued to run, finding herself inside of The Thompson House. The ground shook under her feet, and she knew she probably wouldn’t make it out. She desperately hoped Quentin had done as told._ _

__White-hot pain shot through her as the Spirit cut through her back with her blade. Yui fell to the ground, whining desperately. Using every fiber in her being, she tried to crawl away. The Spirit picked her up with ease, throwing her over her shoulder. She let out a cry at the pain it caused her but decided against wiggling. There was no use. A hook was right next to her. She grunted as she fell to the ground, landing on her feet easily. She slumped over, and it took her a second to reorient. “Run!” Quentin, with a flashlight in hand, screamed at her, and it took everything in her not to cry as she ran towards where the exit gate was, listening to Quentin’s footfalls behind her. They arrived at the exit gate, and Quentin was suddenly next to her with a cry. He got hit. She reached her hand out and pushed him forward with as much strength as possible, the both of them forcing themselves out of the trial._ _

__Darkness, and then light. Her eyes opened, and she stood with an uninjured Steve, Quentin, and Ace. Her scroll was presented to her. It glowed in her face, showing her how close to prestiging she was._ _

__Yui’s hands shook as they took hold of the scroll. She was so close to prestiging. She only had one more thing, and it would be done. Her mouth ran dry, and she shook the thought. She pushed the scroll back into its place, refusing to look at it any longer._ _

__Arriving back at the campfire, Steve and Ace congratulated her and Quentin on their escape, but Yui tuned them out. Her gaze stopped on Cheryl’s, the blonde smiling at her. Her gaze broke when Steve threw his arm over her shoulders, her head whipping to look at him. He laughed out, “You and Quentin were badass in there, though. The Spirit scares the living hell out of me, I don’t get how you guys did it!” Yui shook her head, pushing away from him, “It’s not that bad, you big wuss!” They all laughed at her remark._ _

__“Hey,” Cheryl smiled softly at Yui as she slid into the spot next to her. Cheryl laid her head against Yui’s shoulder, “I heard you barely escaped.” Yui wrapped her arm casually around Cheryl’s shoulder. “It was a close call,” she replied. Her heart was pounding. She wasn’t sure if it was adrenaline from the match, or if it was from Cheryl. Honestly, she couldn’t tell what was going on with her emotions lately. Cheryl reassured her, “Well, you’re strong.” Yui smiled softly at the other blonde. “Thanks to you,” was all she replied._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I reposted this because I was entirely unhappy with the other "first chapter" and I wanted everything entirely new. Sorry if it's an inconvenience!


End file.
